A leghidegebb éjszaka
by Fircyca
Summary: Sirius első éjszakája a sitten... Erőszak, slash


**Cím: **A leghidegebb éjszaka

**Írta:** Fircorwen

**Szereplők: **dementorok/Sirius

**Leírás: **Black első éjszakája a sitten...

**Figyelmeztetés: **erőszak, dementorok... Erős idegzet szükséges!

Fásultan csoszogott a folyosón, a láncai csörögtek, és szinte minden tagját a félelem járta át. Sirius még most is képtelen volt elhinni, hogy itt van… Az Azkabanban… Azon a helyen, amelyet eddig csak gyermekkori rémtörténetek alapján tudott elképzelni. És most itt van, épp a cellája fel sétál, ahogy hátralévő életét tölteni fogja.

Élet? Mégis milyen élet ez? – gondolta magában keserűen. Akkor inkább ölték volna meg…

Folyton azon az átkozott Pettigrew-n járt az esze… Az a szemét kis féreg még a halálával is vele szúrt ki. Nem elég, hogy szegény James és Lily halálát is ráverték, most még annak a nyomoroncnak a megöléséért is fizetnie kellett… Nem is beszélve a muglikról…

Hiába bizonygatta volna az ártatlanságát… Itt már senki sem hallja meg…

Mire feleszmélt a gondolataiból, már egy mocskos, szűk cellában állt, és az ajtó csukódott a háta mögött.

- Hát ennyi volt… - sóhajtott, és eldobta magát a kemény priccsre.

Legszívesebben rögtön felkötötte volna magát, de ez több okból is kivitelezhetetlen volt. Kötele nincs, és a börtönt úgy építették, hogy semmiféle öngyilkossági módot sem lehetett a cellában alkalmazni. Még ennyi kis egérutat sem kaphatott, aki egyszer idekerült… Sirius fejében egymást kergették a sötétebbnél sötétebb gondolatok. Mindennek vége. Egyedül volt, örökre, ebben a lélekölő veremben. Még egyetlen megmaradt barátja, Remus is elfordult tőle. Még ő is elhitte, hogy képes volt feladni James-éket. És tudta, hogy a kis Harry is ezt a verziót fogja hallani majd mindenkitől. Gyűlölni fogja… Mint ahogy mindenki… Pettigrew pedig hős lett. Az az utolsó, gerinctelen áruló! Sirius már abban sem volt biztos, hogy meghalt az a mocsok… Jellemző a patkányra: nagy túlélő…

Ahogy ült ott, a gondolataiba merülve, lassan sírni kezdett. Hiába tudta, hogy semmit sem ér vele; hiába hallotta folyton a szüleitől, hogy a férfiak nem sírnak. Most kellett, nagyon kellett. De nem használt, nem érzett megkönnyebbülést. A fájdalmát nem tudta kisírni magából, ahhoz túl nagy volt…

Órák teltek el némán, és kint lassan sötétedni kezdett. Sirius odasétált a kis, rácsos ablakhoz, és nézte feketedő égboltot. Telihold volt, a vérfarkasok ideje…

- Remus… súgta halkan, ahogy eszébe jutott drága barátja. Valahol most biztos szörnyű fájdalmai vannak, mikor átváltozik. És most nincs mellette senki. Ágas halott, Tapmancs pedig… őt pedig élve eltemették… Sirius a gondtalan, vidám diákévekre gondolt, mikor minden holdtölte egy kaland volt… Egy jó szórakozás, és egy nagy titok… És nem volt egyedül, soha sem…egyikük sem… Ismét fojtogatni kezdte a sírás, de visszafogta magát. Nem érdemes…

Egy darabig még nézte az eget, aztán a szemben lévő cellából pisszegést hallott:

- Hé, pszt, újfiú!

Sirius az ajtóhoz sétált, és kilesett a kis kémlelőnyíláson.

- Ki van ott? – kérdezte gyanakvóan.

- Az mindegy… - felelte a fojtottan suttogó, rekedt hang. – Itt már úgyis senkik vagyunk, mit számít egy név.

- Azért szeretném tudni…

- Ne akard! – szólt rá az idegen. – Én sem akarom tudni a tiédet. Nem érdekel, hogy kit visznek ki innét holtan legközelebb. Egy idő után már téged sem fog érdekelni… Feltéve, ha megéred…

Sirius erre már nem tudott mit mondani. A másik férfinak igaza volt.

- Mióta vagy itt? – váltott témát.

- Ó, régóta! Már jó ideje nem számolom. Egybefolynak a napok… De az első napra még emlékszem… És ezért akarlak felkészíteni téged is arra, ami történni fog…

- Tessék? – kérdezte egy kissé ijedten Black. – Mi… mi fog történni?

- Eljönnek hozzád… Még az éjjel…

- De kik? És miért?

- Hát ők! Eljönnek…

- Az Isten szerelmére, beszéljen már világosan! – ordított rá Sirius.

- Ne kiabálj! Azért megbüntetnek… Majd megtudod, hogy miről beszéltem… Hamarosan… Talán túlságosan is hamar… De te új vagy itt, és az újakkal mindig megteszik…

- De hát mit! - kérdezte újra, kétségbeesetten Sirius

Aztán érezte, hogy hirtelen lehűlt a levegő. Megborzongott. Majd valami mást is érezni kezdett, valami leírhatatlant.

- Jönnek… - zihálta a hang.

Sirius szólni sem bírt. Bénultan állt az ajtó előtt, és még akkor sem mozdult meg, mikor az első dementor belépett a cellájába. Elszállt belőle minden szép emlék és kellemes gondolat. Üresnek érezte magát, és örökre boldogtalannak. Csak nézte a fekete csuklyás, hideget árasztó szörnyeket, és azt hitte, itt a vég. Sok mindent hallott már ezekről a lényekről, de így testközelből még félelmetesebbek voltak. Elemi félelem járta át, mikor az egyik dementor megérintette, aztán a következő pillanatban egy bilincs kattant a kezein. Sirius megremegett, mikor az egyik közelhajolt hozzá. Látta a csúf, foszló hullára emlékeztető arcát, és érezte azt a síron túli bűzt is… Úgy érezte, hogy menten összeesik. Tudatának még üzemképes felével a kiutat kereste, egyetlen apró rést, amin keresztül eltűnhet… De nem volt menekvés. Egyedül volt a cellában, összezárva két félelmetes szörnyeteggel… Szíve úgy zakatolt, mint a Roxfort Expressz, és ezen a dübörgésen kívül nem hallott egyetlen hangot sem… Az első csapás is hangtalanul jött: egy egyik dementor elkapta a vállait, miközben a másik felszakította róla a nadrágot, majd az inget is. Sirius agyán egy pillanatra átvillant, hogy honnét tudja ez, hogy mit kell letépni, hisz vak… De nem ért rá tovább ezzel foglalkozni. Az első dementor a bilincsénél fogva felemelte, úgy hogy a lába csak a levegőben kalimpált, majd a falhoz vágta. Black meztelen teste nagyot csattant a nyirkos kövön, és fájdalom járta át mindenét. Azt várta, hogy majd ezután elterülhet a padlón, és végre átadhatja magát a megváltó eszméletlenségnek, de nem így történt. Ott maradt, lógva és a falnak feszülve. Aztán két lába hirtelen emelkedni kezdett, egészen addig, míg felsőteste derékszöget zárt be a fallal. Siriusnak most már volt egy halovány sejtése arról, hogy mi fog történni, és kiabálni kezdett, még mielőtt bármelyik dementor hozzáért volna. De hiába. Az éles fájdalom a végbelében nem érte váratlanul, de arra nem készült fel, hogy ennyire iszonyú lesz. A kiáltása lassanként sikoltásba ment át, ahogy a jeges ujj ki-be járt benne. El akart ájulni, bele akart zuhanni a jóleső eszméletlenségbe, de hiába hívta a sötétséget, nem jött el érte. Most már artikulálatlanul üvöltött a leírhatatlan kíntól, amely jéggé dermesztette a testét és lassan pusztított a lelkét. Azt hitte, hogy ennél rosszabb nem jöhet, de tévedett… Egy hirtelen fordulat után fejjel lefelé lógott, a két dementor ott lebegett védtelen, csupasz hátsója fölött, és most egyszerre nyúltak bele. Sirius hiába ordított, sírt és könyörgött, hangját elnyelte a cella fala, nem segített neki senki. Mert senkit sem érdekelt, hogy mit tesznek vele…

Úgy érezte, hogy menten kettészakad a két iszonyú ujj miatt. Érezte, hogy teste kezd elgémberedni a hidegtől, lelkének és tudatának pedig már csak egy apró kis része tartotta magát.

Az egyik dementor hirtelen abbahagyta az ujjazást, és Sirius fejéhez közeledett. Black legelső gondolata az volt, hogy meg fogja csókolni. Veszettül kapálózni kezdett, de a másik dementor masszívan tartotta, és minden elkeseredett mozdulattól fájdalom hasított az ánuszába, és a vér is csorogni kezdett a megkínzott testnyílásból. Aztán Sirius agyában egy pillanatra felpislogott egy kis értelem, és eszébe jutott valami, amit valamikor rég hallott vagy olvasott: a dementorok az állatokra nincsenek olyan szörnyű hatással. Egy halovány kis reménysugár volt ez, de Siriusnak elég erőt adott a gondolat, hogy túlélheti a mai éjszakát. Minden erejét és megmaradt józanságát összeszedve koncentrált az átváltozásra… És sikerült is neki. Csontok ropogtak, és átalakult mindene… És ami a legszebb volt, a dementorok ebből semmit sem vettek észre. Immár kutyaként tűrte a kínokat, de ez már nagyrészt csak testi fájdalom volt. A lelke és értelem megmenekült, Tapmancs megőrizte magában…

A dementorok pár perc múlva a földre hajították szerencsétlen áldozatukat, és olyan halkan távoztak, ahogy jöttek. Sirius csak hevert és bámult maga elé, miközben öntudatlanul visszaalakult emberré. Órákba tellett, mire összeszedte magát annyira, hogy megmozduljon, és hogy eljusson a tudatáig, hogy összerondított maga alatt mindent. Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, és kimászott saját mocskából, majd remegve dőlt a falnak. Képtelen volt felfogni, ami történt… Fogai összekoccantak a remegéstől, és tudta, hogy legalább egy évig képtelen lesz aludni ez után…

A szemközit cellából ismét pisszegést hallott:

- Hé, te! Élsz még?

Sirius nem tudott válaszolni, annyira reszketett, úgyhogy minden erejét összeszedve felkelt, az ajtóhoz szédelgett, és kinézett a kis nyíláson.

- Jól van… - lihegte a hang. – Túlestél rajta… Többször nem fognak hozzád nyúlni… Legalább is nem így…

- Mi…mi…miéééé…. – Sirius képtelen volt kinyögni ezt az egyszerű szót.

- Hogy miért? – segítette ki a másik. – Csak úgy. Mert megtehetik. Senki sem ellenőrzi őket… És mindenkivel megteszik az első éjszakán. Nem sokan élik túl, és még kevesebben maradnak épelméjűek utána. Neked szerencséd volt, ahogy nekem is… Bár… Talán jobb lett volna meghalni…

- De……….? – még most is alig jött ki szó a torkán.

- Nem keress okokat, fiam! – szólt rá az idegen. – Itt nincsenek… Nincs itt semmi… Isten hozott az Azkabanban!

**VÉGE**


End file.
